Gold and Emerald
by Keeper Write
Summary: Fili's a jerk, even Kili's noticed it. So when he goes missing, people don't really mind. His arrogant ego gets him into trouble, but someone saves his life, more than once. Based off of a certain celebrity who really needs a reality check.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is an old story I worked on when An Unexpected Journey had just been released, when my knowledge of middle-earth was painstakingly inaccurate. Please excuse my cringe-worthy mistakes and I hope you can enjoy the first two chapters until I make time to continue writing. Also, this hasn't been edited or beta'd in the slightest. Disclaimers galore!_**

* * *

The jawdroppingly handsome blonde dwarf, soon to be the renown King Under The Mountain, passes through the town outside Erebor and turns his nose up at everyone, especially an ugly wench that claims she was raped. He snorts to himself, then repudiates her by saying, "It happens for a reason, sweetheart." Before moving on. He didn't turn around so he didn't see the tears flow down her face. He picked up his pace, trying to rid the stench of disgusting humans and to make it to the mountains before rain started to pour, he liked to hide in the caves now and then just to scare people into thinking he's doing something dangerous. The gloomy clouds crackled dangerously as if thunder was brewing, threatening to devour anyone and anything it could. He knew it was just a matter of time before Thorin withered away and he could finally take his place on top of the throne.

His haughtiness was starting to get on everyone's nerves. After the Battle of the Five Armies, he had gained an arrogant confidence.

Kili thought back to when they visited Rivendell as guests. At dinner the elves served them a fine meal that anyone would be grateful for. When Fili asked what type of meat he was eating, he gagged and spit out the food to find that it wasn't meat at all, rather a sort of meat substitution called "Tofu." Then, while in Laketown he had gone down to the hospital wing and forced them to clear an area for him so he didn't have to wait around any sick humans, he then spent about five minutes flirting with the nurses and left without so much as a thank you. He also relieved himself in a pub's kitchen once. Oh, and he called for a pony to take him on a trip and he didn't like the muddy brown colours of its coat so he sent it back. He even spat in a poor old dwarf's face.

Where ever he goes he throws a temper tantrum, then makes a huge mess and has to be carried out by guards- guards who he threatens to imprison whence his rightful rule as king begins. He shows up in places unannounced and demands them to be cleared out for his benefit, and most of the time when he leaves his chambers he's never decently dressed. Like, I'm sorry Prince-My-Facial-Hair-Is-Better-Than-Yours-And-I'll-Prove-It-With-Braids, was it just too hard to put on clothes and act like a respectable dwarf? Nobody hates him because he's dim witted or unattractive (which isn't the case; he's clever and conniving. Also quite the looker). People hate him because he's not a good person and he'll soon be the leader of a large army that he can force to do whatever he wants. He asked his devoted subjected cut off their beards for his amusement, a lot of them did. He didn't try and stop any of them. A lot of his royal subjects make rash actions due to rumors, it wasn't his decision to force them to do anything, but he didn't make an attempt to stop them, he didn't deny the rumors, he just let them carry on. So yes, Fili's a jerk, and even Kili noticed it. Perhaps that's why when he went missing, people didn't really mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Rereading this made me want to curl up into a ball, I'm so sorry I know I can do so much better than this with how much I've learned since last I wrote this.**_

* * *

Ai•dos  
Pronunciation: (ī'dos)

—n.  
the ancient Greek personification of modesty, respect, and shame.

There was no way she'd make it to Erebor before the rain started, this she already knew but she had tried to keep optimistic in hopes of the clouds holding in their rain for another few hours. At this point, it would take half a day to reach Thorin's kingdom. She was beginning to regret not bringing any chaperones. Well, technically her father, Prometh, King of Falconworth (Just a little north of the Iron Hills), had sent chaperones with her- twelve of them- but she easily shook them off in Mirkwood. Why didn't he trust her enough to send her by herself? Probably because he expected her to be stuck in a situation like this. Through his eyes, he would see royalty squatting in a nasty cave. Aidos saw doing what she had to, like any other person would. She didn't mind, in fact she kind of liked sitting in a cave with her hands warming up next to the fire that she had kindled herself. The heat warmed her black trousers and long brown leather boots (perfect for travelling in this weather), along with her white long-sleeved garment and a red and gold corset (the national colours of Falconworth) with a long black cloak with a hood that draped over her to blend in from unwanted eyes. Her father loved her dearly, a bit too dearly to be honest, but he deemed her advice to be incredibly important because she was able to restrain anyone from doing the unethical, for some reason she gave people that feeling of reverence or shame that often restrains men from doing wrong, and from what she heard in Thorin's letter to her father, The Future King of Erebor needed her. Seriously, even his brother wrote a letter to Aidos pleading her to meet him. Since Thorin was a powerful ally, Prometh sent his daughter to Erebor, offering a peace treaty (his daughter's hand in marriage) to redeem his kingdom from not being able to aid them in the battle of five armies (They were on their way but that stupid elf king Thranduil cut them off, forbidding them to help). From the desperate letters she guessed that she would not like what she found in Erebor, probably another tenacious guy waiting to take over the throne, and she definitely didn't want to marry him. Hopefully, she could just do her job, teach him a couple of morality lessons and disperse, like she planned, without getting sucked into marriage by some bigot who thought himself above others. However, this was nice, not having anyone fussing about her hair or what she was wearing or how she always ate too much or didn't eat enough. She wished she could stop time and just sit here listening to the rain pour down on the poor sap squashing through the mud outside, muttering profanities to himself- wait, what? There was someone outside, no doubt about it, and whoever was out there was making much too much noise for her comfort. She had seen a few empty Orc camps on her way up and she didn't like the thought of Orcs wandering so close but there wasn't like she could stay anywhere else. She thought of letting the helpless person walk on, but she realized otherwise. If it was her walking around in this rain, she'd definitely appreciate a helpful hand. Pushing herself up, she walked away from the warmth of the fire and out of the cave, straight into a dwarf. He was soaking wet and his trousers were covered in mud. He held onto her waist to balance himself as he tried not to fall over. He opened his mouth to say something but her hand quickly reached over it, silencing him. His blue eyes were fuming but she didn't care. Sushing his unintelligible attempts at speaking, he was finally speechless, although more at the fact that she sshh'd him. Listening closely, Aidos heard running in the distance.

"Orcs," she whispered, pulling him into the well concealed cave. The dwarf was angry, but he didn't say a word or move a muscle, he was all too well known with Orcs and he'd much rather not meet them again. After the ugly snarls faded away into the night, the dwarf let her have it.

"Do you know who I am?" He snarled at her abrasively.

"No." She replied, almost bored. She had dealt with plenty of people like this, all with money and status clouding their heads.

"I am Fili, the rightful-" he was interrupted mid sentence with a hand raised, as if to say stop speaking, in front of his face.  
"I don't care who you are, you almost got us both killed. There are bound to be more Orcs out here so sit down and shut up" She hissed at him in a whisper. The look on his face would've made Aidos burst into laughter any other day, his cheeks and ears flooded crimson, she could hear his teeth clenching together and his fists were clenched, it would've been scary on anyone else, but here he was, all of four feet and he looked like her ten-year old brother when he had to take a bath. She snorted out loud at the thought which only made the arrogant dwarf angrier. Trying to suppress her laughter, she turned her back to him and began fiddling with her bags to distract herself.

Unfortunately, Fili's temper did not die down. It only grew with every second he was ignored. This person standing in front of him was much taller, yes, but he bet that he could take him on! Letting out a cry, he charged for the man's waist and planned to tackle him to the ground, but in a blur of moments all he managed to do was rip of the black cloak and then he was lying on the ground staring into a pair of emerald green eyes. It was not a brute man hiding under the cloak, but a young woman with black hair as dark as coal and under the glow from the fire her skin was fair with lips as red as rubies. A faint voice at the back of his head echoed something along the lines of 'gold sickness runs in the family.' He tried to get up but she had pinned him to the ground.

"UNHAND ME, OR I'LL-" He begins,

"Or you'll what?" She snorted, "You're in no place to threaten me," Fili squirmed and wriggled under her grip, but it was no use. The girl had him pinned down and it didn't seem like she'd be letting go any time soon. "Now that I've got your attention, Fili," the way she said his name sent shivers down his spine, "I think you ought to know that there seems to be Orcs swarming every corner you could possibly turn, no thanks your footprints in the mud or your shouting. Let's just hope that the rain managed to wash away some of the footprints. This covert is concealed well, yes, but not well enough to make us entirely invisibly, nor to block out your childish screams." To this, Fili had no idea what she was saying for he was transfixed in her eyes. He stopped struggling, which Aidos took as a sign that he was willing to cooperate. She let go of his wrists and sat up, her legs wrapped around his so that he could sit up, but could try attacking again. "Now, care to explain why you attacked me?" she asked, snapping him back to reality. She had seen that look before, she knew it very well. She had been told many times that her eyes resembled that of emeralds, so many times that she began to roll her eyes instead of taking the compliment.

"You- your eyes-" Fili begins, being cut off again.

"If you say my eyes are like emeralds Mahal help me I will strangle you here and now," she pulled on his collar, bringing his face inches away from hers, "Why did you attack me?" She repeated.

Suddenly, Fili was consumed with guilt.

"I am sorry," he said, trying to push down the guilt to sound suave. She saw right through his counterfeit trick, how thick did he think she was? "I had no idea such a beautiful lady was under that cloak, surely I wouldn't have attacked you had I known-" once again, cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"What you're trying to say is you wouldn't have attacked me if you had known I was a woman," It wasn't a question, but Fili nodded anyways. Wrong answer. There was nothing that she hated more than someone who thought women didn't deserve to be hit. "The answer I was looking for, Mr. Fili, was that no one deserves to be hit. Regardless of sex." His ears piped up at the last few words, but he remained silent. His pride was being torn to shreds with every second she overpowered him.

"What happened, silver tongue turn to lead?" She asked with a bemused smirk upon her lips.

Fili opened his mouth and said, "As King of Erebo-"  
"BUT YOU'RE NOT," she interrupted, "King yet." She had figured he was the reprehensible dolt that she was supposed to tame. She lingered on him for a moment longer, looking at his unmasked face. It was stern and commanding, yet an obdurate wit lay behind his searching glance, and she hoisted herself away and faced the other direction. Fili pulled himself off the ground quickly and he let out a muffled cry. Aidos had just enough time to turn around to see what was going on when large, grime covered Orcs grabbed her. She did her best to fend them off but they were surrounded by at least fifteen, if not more. After realizing that they squirmed and wriggled around too much, the Orc knocked them out with one sharp blow each


End file.
